


This Is What You Came For

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has Jim’s role like his relationship with Oswald and the favors and all these things but obviously they can`t show their feelings until they can’t take it anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is What You Came For

Why were you here again? Why? Why? WHY? You mentally cursed yourself as you walked down the hallway of the mansion. There was just something that always pulled you back to this place. To him. To this very moment that seemed to repeat itself over and over.

“Ahh…miss _____. So good to see you again.” Penguin sat on his throne with his usual glass of red wine twirling in his hand and smiled impishly as you approached him. Two of his goons were standing beside him and started talking quietly to each other upon seeing you.

“Yeah…well…I need a favor Penguin.” you said with a strained voice and hastily met this green-blue gaze before looking away again with a sickening feeling in your gut.  
You hated that you had to this! You. Fucking. Hated. It!!!

Oswald chuckled lowly and tilted his head upwards as he studied you with interest. What was it you needed this time? Hmh? Another lead on a case he presumed as his eyes slowly caressed your body in those tight, petite little jeans and that black tank top covered by an open leather jacket. He chewed on his inner lip thinking about his hands on your hips, on that pretty little butt and your hard, perky nipples rolling between his fingers…

Oswald snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something stir inside his pants and he cleared his throat. “Leave us!” he ordered his men and they left the room with a quick glance at you. “So…what is it you need this time, my dear?” Oswald snickered and sipped on his wine.

God! How you hated his attitude! But more so, you hated the shivers it caused on your body. And his voice…Every word he spoke electrified your body and you hated it! Hated your body for feeling this way.

Come on girl! Focus!

“I’m having some trouble on a case, maybe you heard about the Black murder?”

Oswald nodded, “Yes, yes I have. You’ve arrested the husband for the murder on his wife, right?” He placed his glass on the large wooden table and entwined his fingers upon looking composedly at you.

“Mhm…yes. But I don’t think it’s him. I’ve got a tip that Mr. Black was heavy in debt with the illegal gambling market. My guess is that his wife got murdered when he couldn’t pay back. But I’m not coming any further.” Uneased by this whole situation, you were nervously shifting on your legs as your hand was fumbling with the backrest on the nearest chair.

“And now you’re coming to me for help. How nice…” Oswald smiled jeeringly, seeing your uneasy manners.

You noticed his mocking tone and clenched your jaw. “So, will you help me?” you gritted.

“Yes…Of course! What are friends for?” Oswald smiled broadly. “I’ll send Gabe to see what he can find out.”

“Thank you.” You smiled politely. “And what do I owe you in return?” you asked dreadfully.

“Friends don’t owe each other, silly!” he stated with a wide grin.

You looked slightly confused at him before nodding and turning around, ready to leave. But Oswald was quick to stop you.

“I do wish you would come when you don’t need anything. You know, as a friend.” He tilted his head and gave you a smug grin. 

You looked surprised at him. Friends?

“We’re not friends Oswald.”

Oswald’s smile dropped and he glared angrily at you. Then he grinned maliciously and chuckled.

“Not friends huh? Then I’ll guess I will need a favor from you after all.”

You cocked an eyebrow and studied him thoroughly. Why were you not surprised? A small chuckle rumbled in your chest and you shook your head slowly.

“Fine, what do you want?”

“You.” he said darkly and fixated his eyes on you.

Your jaw dropped and you stared appalled at him. He couldn’t be serious? But the way his eyes looked so lustfully at you showed you something completely else.

“Please Oswald! Seriously?” you huffed nervously and turned on your heels. The instant later you felt a hand wrapped around your arm and Oswald forced you around, pushed your body up against his. A sharp gasp fleed your lungs and your gaze was fixed with his dilated green-blue orbs piercing yours.

“W-What are you doing? Let me go.” you breathed weakly, not sure of your own words. His closeness fogged your mind, his hot breath against your lips as he held you so very close to him caused a delightful shiver through your body and was it?…

You blushed hard when you clearly felt something poking against your sex and your body responded accordingly, a heat rushed through your veins and struck like a thunderbolt between your legs.

Oswald smirked seeing your flushed face and he leaned into your ear. “My dear…This is what you came for, isn’t this so?” he whispered throaty. You shook your head rapidly but Oswald only chuckled dangerously.

“Don’t deny it anymore, little dove. Aren’t you tired of this little game? I know I am.” he rasped and gently brushed his lips on the sensitive spot behind your ear. You shot your eyes closed and suppressed a moan that threatened to leave your lips.

Oh god! Why did his incredible soft lips had to feel so damn good? Why did his luscious scent of cologne and sweat weaken you so much? Why did it stir a mix of arousing and confusing emotions within you?

“W-What game?” you prompted breathlessly, relishing in his lips nibbling down your throat. Oswald laughed softly against your hot skin.

“Come on, sweet dove. You know exactly what I’m talking about.” He glanced up on your blissful face, on your closed eyes and how you ever so gently sucked on your lower lip. The sight made his dick twitch, thinking of something else that pretty mouth could suck on.

“You come back here time and time again, asking for favors. Teasing me with that body of yours…these sexy, voluptuous curves…” Oswald grunted as he released your arm and firmly squeezed your hips with eager hands before trailing under your tank top to caress the naked skin on your waist. His lips was back on your throat now, gently scraping his teeth on your skin. You couldn’t help the moan that slipped your lips, to sweet was the feeling of his touch, to wanting was the desire in your body to deny it anymore.

“Yes…” you whispered, feeling your dampened knickers and Oswald leered at you.

“Yes what?”

“I’m tired of this fucking games…Fuck me already!” you grunted desperately and tugged on his blazer, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside you.

Oswald growled deeply at your sudden change and forcefully pulled of your leather jacket. Your growing desire made you impatient and you pushed him against the table, causing a gasp from him, before a wicked grin manifested on his face when you shrugged of his blazer and tossed it on the floor.

“Aren’t you an eager little one.” he chuckled when you worked on his pants, pulling them of him. Your eyes caught the bulge on his boxers and your pussy ached violently with need.

“Shut up Penguin!” you growled and his eyes darkened before he twirled you around to push you against the table.

“Don’t fucking talk to me like that!” he spitted but you merely gave him a mischievous smirk.

“I can talk how the fuck I want to you, Penguin.” you teased and he glared darkly at you.

“Oh…you’ll pay for that.” His fiery eyes met yours and the ache between your legs grew impressively from his words. You bit down on your lips before you leaned into him and grasped his tie, slowly stroking it as you looked deep into his eyes.

“Yes Mr. Cobblepot…Please punish me. I’ve been a very bad girl.” you purred and Oswald felt his cock grew to its full size.

“Oh fuck…” he grunted lowly and ripped open your jeans and you stepped out of your shoes before he roughly pulled them off. Oswald turned you around and pushed you against the table, showing him your pretty little ass and you pushed it out a bit, eager to feel his hands on you.

Oswald growled seeing your lace knickers and he gracefully stroke his fingers over the fabric as he closed his eyes, devouring the sweet sensation.

“That ain’t much of a punishment, Oswald.” you teased and he snapped his eyes open before landing a sharp slap on your buttock, muttering; “Fucking tease.”

“Ah!” you cried out and Oswald chuckled before placing another slap.

“You like that? Naughty dove…” he rasped desirably, his pulsating cock straining painfully against his pants.

“Yes…oh god!…please Oswald…fuck me.” You moaned sweetly and pushed out your butt even more, your wet, throbbing cunt ached with desire, longed to be filled with his thickness.

“Oh, I don’t know, my teasing little dove. I think you need to suffer for a bit longer.” he sneered before he teasingly slowly pulled down your panty, exposing your naked bum to his hungry eyes. He just couldn’t contain himself anymore, seeing the appetising round mounds before him. With a painful grimace, he went down on his knees and palmed your buttocks, firmly kneading them with eager hands.

You moaned quietly, desperately. You needed more. You needed all that he could offer.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain as Oswald bit down on your buttcheek and your whimpered in painful pleasure before he gently sucked and licked your pain away.

“Please Oswald…” you pleaded but this time he remained silent, hypnotised by your sweet little pussy that peeked through as he squeezed your buttocks apart. The vision of your wet lubrication sipping through every time your swollen folds parted fired up his desire and his cock was pulsating, throbbing, aching painfully.

Oh, how he wanted to savour your ethereal honey.

“Oswald?…” you asked, wondered why he grew so silent. Then you felt his wet tongue tracing along your folds and you inhaled sharply before a blissful moan formed in your throat as his tongue delved deep into your wet warmth. You looked behind you and beholded as his head pressed between your buttocks and you bit your lips when you met his predatory gaze. In and out he moved his tongue, tasting your sweet pussy juice.You closed your eyes as your body trembled and you arched your back in delight, stretched out your butt as you bumped up and down, fucked his face with vigour.

“Ahh!…Fuck Oswald!” you breathed, feeling the closeness of your orgasm. Soon that tightening knot in your lower belly released and your legs was shaking violently when you gushed all over his face.

“Oh god!” Panting heavily, you collapsed on the table as you slowly calmed down from your peek and soon Oswald captured your mouth with his still hungry lips. You kissed him fiercely back, tasting your own arousal and you moaned against his lips.

Oswald hastily removed his underwear and you felt his hard member against your still aching pussy as he teased you with its head, slowly stroking up and down your slit.  
This was too much. Too fucking much! You needed more!! So much more!!! You needed his cock to pound into your sweet pussy. Rough! Hard! Mercilessly!! You’d enough of this!  
Forcefully you pushed back against him, impaled yourself on his shaft and slowly started moving back and forth.

“Fuck!” Oswald growled loudly when you slammed down on him and he watched with lustful eyes as you fucked yourself on him, his cock disappearing over and over into your wet heat.

Oswald lost it then and there, the feeling of your wetness around his pulsing cock proved to be too much and he seized your hips in a tight grip as he started meeting your thrusts with frenzied bucks. The only sound rumbling through the room was the slapping sound of his hips meeting your ass when he buried himself deep within you and the pleasured moans as you both panted frantically.

Your pussy started tightening around him and you felt a second orgasm approaching with violent force.

“I…I’m gonna cum…” you huffed between your moans and Oswald took a fistful of your hair to pull you up against his body as he pounded harder and deeper inside you.  
“Cum.” he whispered in your ear and you did. By god you did! Your orgasm washed over you as Oswald loudly yelled out his own climax, spilled himself deep inside your clenching depth.

Once again you collapsed onto the table and Oswald followed shortly after, resting his body on yours, his face buried against your neck. Panting together, your bodies slowly calmed down and stopped shaking. Oswald lifted his head and left a tender kiss on your cheek.

“Was this a sufficient payment, Penguin?” You grinned as you both rose up from the table and Oswald chuckled before pressing you against the table once more.

“I think there is still much payment to be done, my naughty little dove.” he inquired before eagerly sucking on your throat. A hushed moan eluded your lips and Oswald stopped his sweet torment to look into your eyes.

“After all. I still haven’t seen or felt those pretty tits of yours.” he murmured as he groped your breasts through the thin fabric of your top, earning another blissful moan from you.  
Oswald leaned in and whispered in your ear. “And I want to fuck that teasing mouth of yours.”

Oh god! This was leaning towards a very long and pleasurable evening.


End file.
